Survival
by Brandywine421
Summary: Ryan and Teresa have a decision to make. Post-finale.
1. Prologue

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything OC related.  
AN: Hopefully this won't turn into an epic. Cross your fingers._

* * *

Kirsten answered the phone on the second ring. "Hello?"

"Kirsten? It's Ryan."

"Hello, Ryan. How are you?"

"I'm okay, thanks. Any word on Seth?"

"No, not yet."

"Well, I had today off and I wondered if I could…"

"Things are still pretty hectic around here right now, Ryan…" She started.

"Okay, Mrs. Cohen."

She paused. He'd called every two days since he'd been gone. He'd offered to visit and every time she'd said no. She couldn't face him yet. If he got too close to her she'd break down and she knew that she wouldn't be able to let him go again.

"I'm going to let you go. Tell Mr. Cohen that I called…"

He hung up before she could apologize.

Maybe she should have explained it to him. She'd have another chance.

* * *

Ryan limped back into the bedroom he shared with Teresa. His right eye was swollen shut again and his breathing was hitched from his bruised ribs. His knee had been busted for days.

Teresa got up and helped him to the bed. "What'd they say?"

"Not a good time…"

"Oh, baby, I'm so sorry…" She said immediately. She knew how much he loved the Cohens and she just couldn't understand why they'd keep him away. They hadn't even come to see their new apartment. She realized that they were caught up in their search for Seth, but Ryan didn't deserve this treatment. He lost Seth, too.

"It's okay." He sighed. She took his bruised hand and squeezed it. "I think we should go, Teresa."

She leaned against him. He was trying so hard and things just kept getting harder. "Are you sure?" She ran her hand through his hair.

He nodded.

Eddie had been stalking them for weeks. Ryan had managed to keep him from Teresa but he couldn't do it much longer. He was beaten. He'd lost his job yesterday because his injuries were too severe for him to be able to work. Teresa couldn't get him to go to the hospital and she hated to keep nagging him about something they couldn't afford anyway.

Last week, Javier had offered Ryan a job. Javier was Teresa's cousin and he'd stayed with them while he was in town. The job was at a hotel so they'd have a place to stay. Teresa could clean rooms and Ryan could work maintenance.

They didn't want to go. But the restraining order against Eddie wasn't keeping him away. He'd keep coming and Ryan would fight until it killed him.

Teresa turned him so she could look in his eyes. He was so sad, he was so tired but he loved her. She knew he did. He never had to say it but she knew. "Are you absolutely sure?"

"Yes, Teresa. There's nothing for us here anymore. I can't go on like this…I'm not strong enough…" He whispered.

She'd do anything for him. He'd already proved that he'd do anything for her.

"I'll call Javier tomorrow."

"I have my last meeting with my PO on Thursday, so we'll plan for Friday?"

"Are you going to tell Sandy?"

He looked away. "If he comes to the meeting, I'll tell him. If not…"

"He's your lawyer, doesn't he have to come to the last meeting with your probation officer?"

"He's got a lot on his mind," Ryan whispered. He put his arms around Teresa.

* * *

Sandy answered the phone absently. "Sandy Cohen."

"Sandy? It's Frank Evans."

"Frank, how are you?" Sandy asked. He recognized Ryan's probation officer's voice.

"I'm okay…"

"Did Ryan get into trouble?" Sandy knew the kid had a lot on his plate but he didn't think Ryan would jeopardize Teresa and the baby by getting arrested. He'd thought better of the kid.

"No. Well, I hope not."

"Did he violate his probation?"

"He served his time, Mr. Cohen. He's done."

Sandy sat down. He'd forgotten. Ryan must've gone to the meeting alone, that's what the cryptic voicemail had meant on his machine yesterday. He'd left a message when they didn't answer the phone saying _maybe I'll see you tomorrow. _

"Sandy? Is he still living with you?"

"Well…"

"He's a good kid. I hated to see him so beat up…"

"He was hurt?"

"God, Sandy, he could barely walk. So, he's not living with you?"

"No…"

"You sent him back to his mom?"

"No, his girlfriend and her mother are in Chino and he's been staying there…"

"Oh. Well, Sandy, I just wanted to check on him. I was a little worried."

"Thanks for calling."

Sandy immediately tried to call the number they had for Ryan. Disconnected.

He tried Teresa's mother's number. Not in service.

He tried Teresa's cell phone. It rang. It rang again. There was a click.

_Thanks for calling. Ryan and I aren't available. Please leave a message. _

Sandy hung up. He had to find him.

* * *

"Teresa, I swear, I'm fine…"

"What did the doctor say?"

"That I'm fine…"

"Liar. Please, Ryan…"

"I need to stop putting weight on my knee. I've got two cracked ribs. That's it…" Ryan sighed, sitting down beside her on the bench outside the Urgent Care Clinic.

"Are you sure you're up for this?"

He nodded. "You'll finally get to teach me Spanish. We need a new start."

"And you don't want to say goodbye to the Cohens?"

"They've got enough on their mind. Let's go finish packing."

* * *

Summer sighed. Marissa was drunk again. She'd only managed a few slurred conversations with her lately. Cohen was still gone. Her Dad was officially broke. She'd just been told that she couldn't go to Harbor next fall because it of the cost. The repo man had taken the cars and was coming for the house. They were going to have to move into an apartment. She would be sleeping on the couch.

Her phone rang and she jumped. Few people called her these days. She didn't feel like talking anyway. She recognized Ryan and Teresa's number.

"Hey, what's up?" She could talk to Chino. He'd become a good friend to her. He called every few days to check on her and she was grateful for his support.

"Summer."

"You sound rough…"

"Yeah…"

"Eddie's still hassling you?"

"Yeah. We're leaving, Summer. He…he really messed me up and I don't know how much longer I'd be able to keep him away."

"Where, Ryan?"

"Out of state…"

"Ryan…"

"You'll be fine, Summer. You're a strong girl. And Seth will come back."

"I know…but Ryan…can I come with you?" She whispered.

"Summer, but…"

"My Dad's really broke." She'd confessed her father's problems to him a couple of weeks ago. "There's nothing for me here and…I just don't know what I'm supposed to do…I won't get in your way and I can help with the baby, I can get a job…"

"Summer, I don't…"

"Ask Teresa. Please."

* * *

Seth showed up on Saturday. He found his parents in the kitchen, sitting in silence.

"Hey. I'm back…"

Kirsten didn't get up. She just started to cry.

"God, Seth…" Sandy whispered, hugging him.

"I'm so sorry, guys, I just needed some time to get my head together…I really need to talk to Ryan…" Seth started.

Kirsten sobbed harder, shaking her head.

"Ryan's gone. He left town with Teresa," Sandy said quietly.

"Yeah, I know, he's in Chino," Seth replied, confused.

"He didn't call you?"

"We hadn't seen him…you were gone and I couldn't see him and…" Kirsten sobbed. "He left us too…"


	2. 1

_One Year Later_

"She gets prettier every day," Ryan said quietly as he lowered his daughter into her crib.

"And you get cheesier every day," Summer laughed.

"Teresa will be back around 10…

"You're working at the club tonight?"

"Si," He smiled.

"Maybe I'll join you after Teresa picks up the munchkin."

"Sound's good. I'll order you a tequila."

Summer laughed. "Deal."

Marianna was four months old. She had Eddie's eyes but Ryan had never spoken of it. Teresa and Ryan loved her. So did Summer. Teresa cleaned rooms at the hotel and had been promoted to the day manager. Ryan did maintenance for several of the hotels in the area and worked as a bouncer sometimes. Summer had discovered that she loved children and ran a day care for the children of the hotel's employees.

They were settled. They all spoke Spanish now and had finally been accepted as permanent residents and not tourists like most of the other Americans that came and went.

Teresa and Ryan were comfortable in their relationship and Summer had become like a sister to both of them. They shared a small two bedroom house near the hotel.

They were still reminded of what they left behind at every turn but they didn't regret leaving. Ryan had a permanent limp from where Eddie had damaged his knee. Summer's father had given her a pendant that she never took off. Teresa saw Eddie every time she looked at her daughter.

Teresa didn't miss the Cohens, but Summer and Ryan did. Ryan talked less now than he had in Newport but he'd confide in Summer sometimes. They commiserated together about Seth and how much they missed him.

* * *

Seth and Marissa found the club around one. Marissa had stopped drinking when Summer had disappeared and Seth had become her best friend. She had trotted off onto the dance floor while Seth was forcing his way through the hordes of people to the bar.

He ordered two club sodas and was waiting for the bartender when he heard the familiar voice. It was different from the way he remembered her because she was speaking Spanish. He turned and recognized Summer talking to one of the bouncers.

She was more beautiful than the last time he'd seen her. Her hair was longer and she was tanner.

He was frozen but after a long moment realized that he had to talk to her. He'd been waiting years to talk to her.

Summer didn't recognize him until he touched her shoulder.

"Summer?"

Her brown eyes lit up when she recognized him. "Cohen? Cohen, is it…"

He embraced her, swinging her around. "God, Summer…"

"What are you doing here?"

"Marissa and I are on vacation here before we start college…"

"Coop's here, too? Oh god, wait 'til I tell Chino…"

"Wait…Ryan's here?"

"Ryan and Teresa and I have a house here…when they left, I came with them…"

"Where is he?" Seth asked.

"He's around here somewhere," Summer said. She turned to the bouncer and spoke quickly to him in Spanish. The man nodded and hurried off. "Juan'll find him."

"You guys came to México?"

"Eddie was going to kill Ryan, he wouldn't stop coming after them so they had to leave. You were gone and my dad lost everything so I came with them. We made a life here."

"I never thought I'd see you again…" Seth hugged her again.

"Summer, what's the emergency?" Ryan's voice startled them both. Seth turned to face him. "Seth?"

"Fuck, man…" Seth embraced him before Ryan could react.

"Seth, what the hell…"

"I'm on vacation, I had no idea…"

"You look good, man," Ryan grinned.

"You, too…my god…" Seth started. "How the hell are you?"

"I'm good, I'm good…Teresa and I have a little girl, Marianna, and we live a few miles from here…how are you? How's your family?"

"Your family, you mean. We miss you, but we're okay. Dad's going to freak out," Seth babbled.

"Look, I have to get back to work but can you stick around?" Ryan asked.

"Of course…"

--- -- ---- - -- -- -- -- - - ------ - ----- --- -

Ryan and Summer brought Seth and Marissa back to their house. They walked in quietly but the quiet closing of the door woke the baby. Ryan immediately went to get her.

Summer and Marissa were chatting happily when Ryan returned with Marianna.

"God, man, she's beautiful…" Seth whispered.

"That's what I keep saying," Ryan smiled. Teresa stepped out with a yawn.

"Hey, guys…" She said.

"Teresa, hey…" Seth gave her a friendly hug.

Ryan sat down beside Marissa so she could coo over the baby.

Seth turned to Teresa. "Eddie's in jail."

"What?"

"He got arrested after you disappeared. He burned down your apartment building. Killed some people. He's in jail," Seth said quietly.

"Oh…" Teresa was stricken.

"I'm sorry, Teresa. I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you guys. I'm sorry that you couldn't go to my parents…"

"Seth, it's not your fault. I'm sorry that I had to take him away from you," She replied quietly.

"My parents have been looking for him since you guys left. They're going to just…die," Seth grinned.

Marianna had drifted to sleep in Ryan's arms and he got up to put her in her crib.

"Ry's, like, a daddy now," Marissa teased.

"Chino's great with the baby." Summer agreed.

--- -- ---- - -- -- -- -- - - ------ - ----- --- -

Seth walked into his house and found his parents in the kitchen. He dropped his bags immediately and pulled them into hugs.

"Seth, what's with the affection?"

"Look." Seth spread an assortment of photographs on the counter between them.

Kirsten picked up a picture. "It's a baby. You're holding a baby."

"That's Marianna Kirsten Atwood."

"What?" Kirsten gasped.

"It's Ryan…And Teresa and Summer…Seth…" Sandy was pale.

"They're in Mexico."

"Are they okay?"

"Look at the pictures, they're great. They've made a life there. They told me why they had to leave. Ryan's got this limp from where Eddie beat him up. Teresa said he was laid up three weeks when they first got there. But they all have jobs and the baby is really pretty…"

"Why didn't they call?" Sandy asked.

"Summer says that Ryan was really down when they got there. She said he was depressed until the baby was born. He didn't want to stress you out and he knew how upset you were that I was gone and…he said that he didn't think you wanted to see him. But I talked to him and he promised that he'd come visit…" Seth said.

"But he's okay?"

"Yeah. We spent the last couple of days with them. It's weird, they're all grown up now, it was just surreal."

--- -- ---- - -- -- -- -- - - ------ - ----- --- -

Seth answered his phone a few days later. "Hello?"

"Hey. It's Ryan."

"Hey, man, what's up?"

"Well, we've been thinking a lot about it and…Teresa wants to see her mom and Summer…well, she mainly wants to see you so…"

"You're coming to visit?"

"Is that cool?"

"Yes. Totally. You can stay here…"

"We've got a hotel room, Seth…"

"Marianna's going to stay in a hotel room? My mom wouldn't stand for it. Come on…"

"We'll talk about it when I get there. Are you sure that it's cool?"

"Dude, you're family. Come home."

--- -- ---- - -- -- -- -- - - ------ - ----- --- -

Seth decided to surprise his parents and not tell them that Ryan was coming.

Kirsten answered the door when she heard the doorbell. She swung it open and recognized Ryan holding a child carrier.

"Ryan…" She whispered.

"Hey, Kirsten," He smiled nervously. "This is Marianna…"

Kirsten embraced him before taking the baby in her arms. "She's beautiful, come inside."

"Didn't Seth tell you…"

"No, he didn't say anything…" She replied.

"We came home to visit. Teresa's at her mothers and Summer's at her Dad's…"

"Sit down," Kirsten said. She was enthralled by the baby. Marianna giggled and smiled at her.

"She likes you," Ryan smiled.

"Ryan, I'm so sorry that you thought you had to leave…"

"It wasn't your fault…"

"I just couldn't see you…I should have never agreed to let you go…"

"Eddie would've killed her," Ryan stated quietly.

Marianna started to fidget and reached for Ryan. Ryan took her from Kirsten and she immediately settled down.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Cohen."

"Don't apologize. You're here now and you have a beautiful daughter and if you can forgive me…"

"Stop. You're a grandma now," Ryan smiled. Marianna giggled. "See? She knows."

"Seth's not home but Sandy's out back," Kirsten said, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Summer's meeting Seth at Marissa's."

"You took Summer with you?"

"She wanted to come. She lives with me and Teresa."

"You and Teresa…"

"We're together. I love her and…"

"I'm happy for you. It's so good to see you," Kirsten said, starting to cry again.

Sandy walked in. "Kirsten, have you seen my…oh god, Ryan?"

"Hey, Sandy," Ryan smiled.

"Is this your daughter?" Sandy sat down on Ryan's free side. Marianna laughed and grabbed Sandy's finger.

"We're grandparents, Sandy," Kirsten grinned.

"Where are you staying?" Sandy asked.

"The Mermaid…"

"Nonsense. You'll stay here. Marianna shouldn't be in a hotel," Kirsten protested.

"It's fine…"

"Ryan, look at her. She wants to stay," Sandy said. Marianna was sucking his thumb happily.

Ryan smiled. "I'll talk to Teresa and Summer."

"You should stay with family," Kirsten said. She hugged him again. "We've really missed you."

"Me, too," Ryan sighed. He gently placed Marianna back in her carrier.

"You're a good father," Sandy said.

"I had a good teacher. And she's a great baby," Ryan replied.

"Of course you'd say that, you're her father," Sandy teased.

--- -- ---- - -- -- -- -- - - ------ - ----- --- -

"Teresa?" Sandy answered the door.

"Teresa and Summer," Summer said. She was beside Teresa at the door.

"Come in, guys. Ryan and Marianna are out back. I've set Ryan and Teresa up in the poolhouse and we've got the guest room ready for you, Summer." He gave them hugs. "Dinner's on the way. Welcome home."

"Thanks," Teresa smiled, relaxing slightly.

Sandy led them into the kitchen. "Marianna's glued to Ryan's hip."

They went outside and Teresa gave Ryan a greeting kiss and took Marianna from him.

"Hey, how's your mom?" Ryan asked.

"She looks good. She wants to see the baby and you. She says she's sorry."

"There's a lot of that going around," Ryan said. "The Cohens want us to consider coming back."

"My mom, too," Teresa nodded.

"And my Dad," Summer added, approaching. "Seth practically proposed to me today."

"What do you think? I mean, we have money saved but…we have a life there," Ryan said.

"But we have family here. It was my decision to leave…" Teresa started.

"It was our decision," Ryan protested.

"Bullshit. Eddie was after me," Teresa replied. "I'm the only reason you left."

"We're not talking about why we left. We're talking about coming back," Summer said.

Marianna started to reach out for Ryan and he took his daughter from Teresa.

"I'm going to go put Marianna down," Ryan said, walking to the poolhouse.

Kirsten walked up and tapped Teresa on the shoulder. "Can I talk to you?"

They sat down at a table on the patio.

"Marianna is beautiful."

"Thank you."

"We heard you guys talking. I just wanted to make a plea to you."

"A plea?" Teresa asked.

"To move back. To come home. Ryan should finish school, he's too smart to drop out…"

"Isn't that up to Ryan?"

"Of course it is. But he'd be graduating if he hadn't…"

"Gone with me. I know," Teresa nodded.

"That's not what I meant. Ryan always does whatever he can for the people he cares about. But Marianna is okay. You're safe. All of you can come back now. You and Ryan and Summer can finish school and Marianna…I could spend time with her, your mother, Sandy…"

"Kirsten…"

"I just want you to know that all we want is to be a part of your lives…anything you need, anything we can do…"

"We're talking about it, Kirsten. The three of us have to agree. Summer has a business there. I'm managing one of the most popular hotels in town. Ryan…"

"What about Marianna? Do you want to send her to school in Mexico? Do you trust the doctors there if she gets sick?"

"It has to be a joint decision, Kirsten. We haven't even been back one whole day, yet. It must seem really simple to you, but it's not for us…"

"I know, I'm sorry. I'm just so happy that he's here and the thought of losing him again…" Kirsten whispered.

"We're going to talk about it. We haven't been home a whole day yet…I'm going to go check on the baby…" Teresa got up abruptly and went into the poolhouse.

Ryan was sitting on the couch, holding Marianna. "What's wrong?" He asked immediately. He gently placed Marianna in the carrier and stood up, embracing her.

"Kirsten…she wants us to come home so bad…it's like she blames me…"

"Did she say that?"

"No…she loves you…I don't know why I let it upset me…I just kept telling her that we were talking about it but she just kept pushing…"

Ryan rubbed her back, comforting her.

"I'm so sorry for taking you from them…"

"You didn't do anything wrong. I love you. I love our daughter. I don't regret anything I've done, you know that…"

"I know. She's just so sincere. I guess, I'll always feel guilty."

"Stop," He whispered.

There was a timid knock on the door. Sandy stepped in. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah. Ryan, I'm going to take a nap. I'll stay with Marianna."

"You sure?" He asked as she kissed his cheek. She murmured something to him in Spanish and he nodded. Ryan followed Sandy onto the patio.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, we're just a little overwhelmed."

"That's not what we intended. We want this to feel like home to you. We're your family…"

"Teresa and Summer are my family, too."

"I can see that," Sandy acknowledged. "The three of you are very comfortable together."

Summer linked arms with Ryan as she approached. "We're a team."

"Summer and Teresa took care of me. I was really down for a while…" Ryan admitted.

"It wasn't easy to walk away," Summer added.

"I can see that you took care of each other," Sandy said.

"Is Teresa okay?" Summer asked Ryan.

"She's napping," Ryan replied. Sandy gave them privacy, going to the kitchen to help Seth and Kirsten with the food.

"Is she okay?" Summer repeated.

"She's a little shaken. Kirsten came at her pretty strong."

"How are you doing?"

"I'm okay. It's…its okay here. You?"

"I'm okay, too," Summer replied.

"I'm okay in Mexico, too."

"Yeah, me, too," Summer sighed.

"What are we going to do?"

"We'll talk to Teresa. We'll decide what's best for us."

--- -- ---- - -- -- -- -- - - ------ - ----- --- -


End file.
